We're In Double Trouble
by Daemon faerie queen
Summary: Prepared for trouble? When Team Rocket are blamed for crimes they could only dream of committing, they aren't ready to be seeing double. Especially not when their counterparts are far more dangerous than they imagine. Sometimes it's better to fail...
1. An Impoifect Boithday

**We're In Double Trouble**

by D.F.Q.

Chapter I: An Impoifect Boithday

"Aaaaaaaaaaaachoooooooooo!"

The old mountain seemed to quake its igneous bones at the horrendous sneeze that echoed through its internal cavern network. Getting caught in a thunderstorm after weeks of exertion chasing a bunch of stupid human children had swiftly taken its toll on a certain cat-type pokémon.

"Aaaaa-aaaaa-!" Meowth threatened whilst his human colleagues cowered, fingers in their ears.

"Put a sock in it, you damp furball!" Jessie yelled.

"You'll bring the whole mountain down!" her partner snivelled.

The miserable pokémon halted his sneeze, eyes watering. He huddled in a tattered blanket that was nearly wetter than he was. "It ain't my fault I'm sick! If youse two hadn't been slowin' me down da past few days, we'd'a caught dat rotten Pikachu and been high an' dry. I never – ah – ah – asked f' dis!"

Jessie ground her teeth. "Us slowing _you _down? We're always having to wait for you and your stubby little legs!"

Meowth made a leap to fury-swipe her unblemished face but sneezed mid-flight and hit the ground.

"I don't like it here," James whined, clutching handfuls of his blue hair. "I can hardly see a thing and this place could go on forever!"

Crawling to his feet, the pokémon replied, "At least it ain't rainin' in here."

"We should find a place to rest and figure out what to do in the morning," said Jessie. She wandered on through the rock passages, the others following tentatively, wary that her ridiculously over-starched hair could suddenly jab them in the eyes.

"Maybe we ought to get Meowth to a Pokémon Centre?" James suggested. "He doesn't look very well at all."

"Oh that's a great plan, James!" His Team Rocket partner's sarcasm was swiftly revealed. "Why don't we go and hand ourselves in to the Jennys while we're at it? No. We'll wait for the rain to stop, get out of these caves and go back to HQ. Meowth will just have to hold on."

They trudged on, the caves seeming to get deeper and gloomier. The only light they found was an odd phosphorescence clinging in patches to the walls and squatting rocks.

James shivered. "Brrr! I sure wish I had a fire pokémon right about now."

"Well whose fault is _that_?"

James looked at his partner, baffled.

"If you hadn't left your Growlithe back at your parents' estate, we'd all be toasting ourselves by a fire by now!" Jessie grumbled. "_And _we'd see where we were going."

Sulking, he retorted, "Growlie's better off staying there. He's well kept and never has to know what awful things I've done since I left. Besides, he can't light our way, whatever you say. He doesn't glow in the dark, you know!"

"He could be barking out embers all the way if you'd had the stomach to take him."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad he stayed. At least he doesn't have to listen to your selfishness twenty-four seven."

"_My _selfishness? You're the one sapping up all the heat in this cave! I'm freezing!"

"You're saying that's _my _fault?"

Meowth sighed as he tagged after the squabbling duo. Tail curled tightly around him, whiskers drooping, he drifted in thoughts of self-pity. _It's always da same. Every day wid da failures, da ill-conceived plans, da blast-offs, an' den dese two end up fightin' over somet'in woithless. I should be sittin' in da lap of luxury, not achin' my paws in dis horrible dingy cave. What I wouldn' give for a nice hunk o' roast ham an' a hot glass o' milk. I'll bet dose two joiks ain' even remembered it's my boithday. After everyt'in' I've done for dem…" _The cat pokémon moped onward, letting the other two thirds of Team Rocket bicker themselves hoarse.

At last they came across a cave with a floor smooth enough to set up camp. The strange luminous substance splattered a cluster of stalagmites on one side, giving the place a natural night-light. Meowth chose to curl up beside the jutting rock formations to get some peace from the still-grumbling humans.

"Jess, how come _you _get the Super Snuggly-Wuggly sleeping bag and I have to make do with the Light-Sleeper Iron Maiden?"

"Because I need beauty sleep, only provided by the Super Snuggly-Wuggly and it's designed for girls!"

"That's not fair! I want that one! Mine feels like it has tiny spikes inside. I need my beauty sleep too!"

"They're probably just mothballs, now shut up and let me get some sleep!"

"Mothballs!" James shrieked in disgust and proceeded to initiate arm-less combat from the confines of his Light-Sleeper.

When the battle was over and James suitably more bruised, the pair of Rockets fell asleep under the watch of a half-open eye. Meowth listened as Jessie began to snore and James murmured in his sleep about his 'kimono being too tight'. Shaking his head, the shivering pokémon sat up and looked about at the cave. It gave him the creeps despite his superior night vision. The mountain was a long dead volcano situated outside the newly developed Tangerine City and was said to be home to all sorts of cave pokémon, some of which had never been discovered. The feeling of unknown perturbed weakened Meowth but he could not help his natural curiosity stirring.

He noticed a patch of mud just beyond the stalagmites and wondered how the water had got in. Condensation, perhaps, from the life thriving in Mt. Perfidious? Padding over to the patch, he realised there was a veritable lake of the stuff spreading out a few yards away. He poked a paw into the one closest to him. Harmless enough. Alleviating his boredom, the cat-type began to sculpt shapes out of the mud, delighting in how well it remained formed. When at last he grew too tired, he made one last model in the shape of a birthday cake. He located a stray stick and jammed it into the middle to make a candle before sitting cross-legged beside his creation. Pretending the stick was alight, he reverted to feeling dejected.

"I wish," he muttered quietly, "dat Jessie, James an' Meowth could be successful, dat we could catch Pikachu an' live t' see da day when we're in charge of da whole'a Team Rocket." He readied to blow out his imaginary candle but hesitated at the sight of something glowing at the far end of the lake. "Huh?"

A lick of flame popped into view at the top of the stick, startling him. Instinctively he blew out the fire and ran, yelling, back to where Jessie and James lay. Forgetting his cold, Meowth scratched the sleeping bags into tatters in an effort to rouse them.

"Wake-up! Wake-up! Wake-uuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

The human Rockets wailed under the onslaught and leapt out of harm's way.

"What _IS _it, Meowth?" James blubbed in his shredded 'R' pyjamas.

"Over dere! In da mud! Dere's somet'in dere!"

Jessie yawned and walked closer to where he was pointing. She scowled. "There's nothing there. Your brain must be playing tricks on you. You woke us up for nothing!"

"I swear! I don't loike dis place. We's should get outta here."

"Nonsense, Meowth," James scoffed. "Jessie's right. That cold's making you crazy. Get some sleep and we'll get you cured in the morning."

Meowth growled. "Meowth ain't crazy. I'll show youse guys…" He stomped back to the edge of the lake. "Hey, you out dere. Come out. Don't be shoy! Meowth ain't gonna hurt'cha."

The mud lake was dark and silent as it ever had been. His shoulders sagged and he turned back, expecting to feel ashamed in front of his companions. They had already gone back to bed. Sighing once more, the only talking Meowth in the world curled up with his blanket and drifted off to sleep.

"Happy Boithday, Meowth…"

With no Rocket awake to see, the glowing thing, like the round surface of a stone, rose from the lake. Two bright eyes regarded the slumbering party, particularly interested in the pokémon, before the silhouette shimmered and faded out of reality.

* * *

**A/N: **_Ehh, a bit shabby but so little time these days! Here be the first chapter of a new fanfiction, to celebrate the upcoming year where I hope to continue all of my waiting fics, as well as indulge in a shameless TR obsession! Oh , how I've missed thee -x-_


	2. Not Guilty, For Once?

Chapter 2: Not Guilty, For Once?

With perhaps one of the only bits of luck Team Rocket had achieved that week, a glimpse of daylight crept out from an adjoining passageway. James woke, at first jumping in fright at seeing the cave but soon remembered the events of the previous evening. He stretched, wincing at the stiffness of his back from lying on the hard stone, and then smiled with relief at the light. Maybe today would be different? The real start to his career, full of fame, glory, cash, and as many outfits the world could provide. Despite his frequently effeminate and materialistic nature, James did not favour his own gender for wants – it was more that, with Jessie around, there wasn't much room for another woman to feature in his thoughts. In a way, she was a shield against the nightmarish match of his past.

He sat up fully in his sleeping bag and watched her sleep with the same sort of fascination that a new puppy does with an old cat that has lived in the house twelve years and still lives up to the reputation of 'moggy from Hell'. It was wonderfully peaceful (bar the occasional snorting snore) being able to observe her for so long without her snarling and lumping him with a blunt object. James had always been an early bird ever since his parents had drilled it into him to be so. He had never understood why they had bothered. Being rich and housebound had given him seldom anything other than school for which to get up. He had grown to like it, however. Aside from the times he was ill or completely exhausted (and therefore extremely stubborn), it gave him space to think and remind himself how much better it was in Team Rocket compared with being back home.

He shifted his attention to his dozing pokémon teammate. The sentimental in him had a soft spot for the annoying feline. At heart he loved pokémon but his selfish, spoilt nature made him neglectful. Maybe one day he'd give Weezing a holiday. As for Meowth, this morning James was going to make an exception. Who knew if Meowth would ever get his Payday ability back? Do something for him now and one day he could be rich, rich, rich! He recalled the last time Meowth had been sick. That bossy young witch lady had scolded him and Jessie for letting Meowth get in such a condition. That had been another fortune missed. Why had they been so stupid as to tell her they were superheroes? Heroes never did themselves any favours in Team Rocket's book.

James got out of his sleeping bag and quick-changed into his regular clothes. Well, he supposed they did get _dressed _like superheroes. In seconds he produced an enormous birthday cake, in the shape of Meowth's head, from his apparently dimensionally transcendental pockets.

"Aha!" he congratulated himself. "A masterpiece…of cake!"

"James?"

He froze, mid-pose, the cake held aloft. His eyes moved sidelong to see Jessie sitting up, her morning hair not so fortunate as his.

"What are you doing?" She was scowling.

"Nothing!" He whirled to face her, hiding the cake behind him.

"Is that a cake?"

"What cake?" Anticipating pain, he brought it out hurriedly. "Oh, this cake? I found it over there." He pointed vaguely into the gloom of the cavern.

"Why have you made a cake, James?"

"It's…" He flailed for an excuse before his shoulders slumped. "It's for Meowth's birthday."

Jessie sneered. "Whatever's made you so generous all of a sudden?"

"For your information," her partner huffed, "I intend to appease our pokémon colleague in the eventuality that he might get me a much better present when it's _my_ birthday."

Jessie was struck with astonishment. Despite the obvious issue of Meowth being as skint as they were, she replied, "That's actually a good idea…"

"Yes and it was _my _idea." He strode over to Meowth, oblivious of Jessie's whirlwind change of outfit. "Meowth!" he crooned. "Wake u-up!""

"Nnghh?" The snotty-nosed cat-type opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Happy Birthday!" his team members yelled in unison, party hats adorning their hair.

Meowth sat up and looked at them wide-eyed. "Youse guys made dis f' me?"

"Mmhmm!"

James glared at Jessie. "_I _did!"

"He didn't!" she said at the same time.

Meowth's eyes shimmered with happiness – until the act was broken and he smacked the cake back into their faces. "It was yestaday, ya morons!"

"It was?" the humans replied, cringing through globules of icing. The red marks of a Fury-swipe raked through their sticky masks until they screamed. Slinging the blanket over his shoulder, Meowth trudged for the cave exit, muttering bad-temperedly.

"So much for dat wish."

Jessie and James blinked. "Wish?" Lightning fast the pair packed their belongings into bags no one would ever see, rubbed off the cake residue and followed the cat outside.

"What wish, Meowth?" James asked.

"Nuttin'." Meowth fumed and started wandering down the new mountain path.

"What did he say?" Jessie piped up.

The duo pestered Meowth all the way to the foot of the mountain, arriving back in Tangerine City where they had last seen the twerp squad and their over-powered Pikachu. James stopped whining as they walked the streets, struck by how quiet the place was. Yesterday it had been brimming with shoppers and beeping vehicles.

Meowth forgot to be annoyed. "Is it Meowth or is dis place creepier dan da last toime?"

Looking up at the windows of passing houses, James glimpsed curtains falling closed and blinds shutting. "I think they know who we are," he said with an edge of concern.

"Nonsense," Jessie scoffed. "We got blasted off before anyone even knew we were here." She spied a girl peering out of an alley. "Hey, you! Little girl!" The child gasped and ran. "Wait!" Jessie looked baffled. "That was weird. Do I have something on my face?"

James shook his head. "Look, over there." He pointed out fragments of glass littering the pavements ahead. They reached the market streets and found every window smashed, people clearing up the mess as best they could. No sooner did they look into the shop windows, their keepers would instantly hide behind their counters, one soul braving to shut the door and flip the sign to 'Closed'.

"I demand to know what is going on here!" Jessie yelled, glaring at anyone she could find. James put a hand on her shoulder to gain her attention. He and Meowth were staring further down the street at a fire engine tackling a vicious blaze.

"Hey, isn't that -," Jessie started.

"Da Pokémon Centre." Meowth wailed. "How'm I gonna get healed up now? Youse two don't have any money for a potion!"

"I thought we were going back to headquarters," said James.

"Of course we're not!" Jessie snapped. "You know we can't go back there until we prove ourselves worthy."

"But you said -."

"I was tired. You should've known I wasn't thinking straight."

"How is that any different from normal?" James scowled.

"Will youse two shaddup?" cried Meowth. "We got company."

A siren blared in the wake of a motorbike screeching around the corner ahead.

"Oh no," said James, "a Jenny."

Jenny, as nearly all of the policewomen in Kanto were called, sped toward them, a megaphone in one hand.

"Hold it right there, Team Rocket!"

"But we haven't done anything," Jessie complained.

"Yet," mumbled James.

Officer Jenny pulled to a halt a good few metres away, which was strange in itself – Jennys nearly always dared to get right in a suspect's face with little regard for their own safety. "You're not welcome in this city!" she bellowed unnecessarily through the megaphone. "So leave now or I'll have backup here in seconds!"

"She doesn' usually need help arrestin' us," Meowth whispered.

Jessie glowered at Jenny. "What exactly is it we're supposed to have done?"

"Like you don't know! The chaos you caused here will be remembered for months!"

"Then for posterity's sake will you tell us what we did?" James pressed.

"Very well," she yelled, making them flinch. "Though I'm sure it's just a warped way for you to get satisfaction. You mercilessly ransacked every shop on the main street, stole hundreds of pokémon, broke into the bank, wounded several civilians and blew up the Pokémon Centre. On top of that you caused an electric surge so powerful all the lights went out in the middle of the night."

"We did?" Team Rocket stared, surprised.

"Get out of Tangerine City!"

"Er, well, all right," said Jessie. "Come on, let's go." She turned, Meowth following quietly, before she was forced to grab James by the collar and drag him along. He gave a gurgling yelp.

"But we didn't do any of that!" he protested.

"Just keep walking," his partner hissed.

"Did we?" He kept his voice down as they headed back. "Jessie, you haven't been robbing banks in your sleep again, have you?"

"No I haven't," she snapped.

"Pity," said Meowth. "You're a better crook when you're dreamin'!"

She growled but was distracted by James's pondering.

"Maybe this is a blessing? Things are finally going right. We could tell the boss we _did _do those things and get on his good side."

"We don't have any evidence, James. We don't have 'hundreds' of pokémon or any stolen cash. It's obvious we didn't do it."

"Then who did?"

They walked on in thoughtful silence for a few minutes until at last Jessie spoke.

"I think I know how to find out."

* * *

"Jessie, are you sure this is a good idea?" James whinged from behind the dustbins outside the Rocket headquarters. "What if someone recognises us?"

"Don't be so negative, James. Our disguises are perfect as always. Now get a move on."

Giving a loud 'hmph' he trudged out. He wore a small poncho over the top of his old training uniform, a sombrero, sunglasses and an enormous moustache. Jessie smiled wryly at him, also dressed in her burgundy training outfit, a thin cape draped about her. Her hair was curled and her blue eyes hidden with shades to match his.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Meowth's voice echoed from nearby.

"Well you can't go in looking like a Meowth, Meowth. They'll know who we are."

A large red and white ball rolled into view and came to stop at their feet. The ball swivelled to allow a pair of feline eyes to peer up from inside. "Why'd I have t' be an Electrode anyways? I could'a worn an Electabuzz costume or somet'in dat at least walks upright!"

"It wouldn't have been convincing," Jessie insisted.

"We could have painted you pink and made you a Skitty," suggested James.

"No t'anks."

"Let's go." Jessie made for the main complex and led them inside.


	3. Recognition

**A/N: **_Eep. Apologies but this may be the last one for a little while. Finishing off a novel for New Year, so if I don't get one up before Christmas, count on there being one sometime after the 31st. Hope you'll stick with me!_

Chapter 3: Recognition

The interior of Rocket HQ was huge and almost clinical in atmosphere, a bluish tinge to its lighting lending to its sinister purpose. Within its busy corridors, training facilities and laboratories, agents and scientists of all ranks bustled about. There was more agitation and excitement to them than with which the familiar observers were accustomed.

Two trainees walked somewhat over-casually through the cafeteria, presented fake ID to the counter and eagerly piled their plates. They strained to hear the latest news from among the mix of gabbling people. As they moved off to find a table they saw a large group of full agents in the black uniform gossiping loudly where they sat. A blonde woman's voice could be heard loudest.

"I don't see how it could be anything other than a mistake! Like those clowns would ever amount to something like this. I'm telling you, the boss sees right through it."

"But why would they send in all their money and all those pokémon signed under their names?" said another. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Well obviously it's somebody's idea of a joke!" the blonde scoffed. "If I was whoever they were, I wouldn't do something so dumb. _I _actually want a promotion."

"Heh, right Cassidy," snickered a green-haired man with a very gruff voice. "Let's show 'em what we rehearsed."

"Good idea, Bill."

"It's _Butch_."

Cassidy climbed up onto her chair and scraped back her locks into a long point where she held the style in place. One hand on her hip, she gave her voice a derisive tone and began:

"Prepare for trouble!"

Butch crouched on the chair beside her, hung on her arm and slobbered, "Dur…an' make dat double!"

As the two continued their jibing performance, the trainees behind them hissed like near-done kettles. In the moment they were about to confront the field agents, an Electrode bowled out from under a table and knocked them from their chairs.

"Keep a lid on it, youse two," an angry voice whispered from inside the plastic shell. "Don't give y'selves away!"

"But they're mocking our motto!" James whined. The Electrode bounced into his nose. "Ow!"

A number of people now turned to look at the floored 'recruits'.

"We slipped, haha!" Jessie giggled idiotically, wishing she could let out her true nature and pummel the daylights out of all of them. They got back in their seats and attention fell away from them once more. "Looks like we have some mysterious benefactors out there," she muttered to James, wolfing down a few spoonfuls of rice.

"But who would help _us_?" He sounded worried.

"I'm hungry," Meowth moaned from beneath the table.

The agent table dissolved into fits of laughter at Team Rocket 1#'s expense. The latter sat sulking, playing with the food they'd been so desperate to have.

"So anyway," Cassidy blathered on. "I don't understand why whoever let them sign in didn't grass up on whoever did it!"

"Maybe because they didn't sign their names at all." All eyes turned to a young Rocket poised, tray in hand. He looked nervous under their scrutiny. "I – I was there when they checked the stuff in. There wasn't any name signing. It was _them_."

"Who?" Cassidy frowned.

"The joke team; Jessie, James and that talking Meowth. They walked right up to the checkpoint, dropped the stuff, told us all to 'deal with it' and went away again."

"They weren't gloating? Blubbing their faces off?"

The young Rocket shook his head.

"Strange. I don't like it." Cassidy fluttered her hand at the kid. "You can go now."

"Er right, thanks sir, I – I mean ma'am." He hurried off.

Jessie and James stared following the news, mouths hanging open.

"Did you hear that?" said Jessie. "People actually saw us do it."

"Sometimes I amaze even myself," James added, smugly.

"You don't really believe that was you, do you?" she retorted.

"Who cares? I say we enjoy it while it lasts!"

"Don't go blowing our cover, James. I smell a rat!"

"Raticate?" enquired Cassidy's pokémon from under their table.

"Er, not you." Worried that the creature might sniff them out, Jessie pinched James's arm and got up. "Let's go."

"Ow!" He rubbed his arm vigorously and followed. Meowth rolled after them.

Eager to snoop out more information before they decided to bask in the glory, (which was excruciating enough for them to hold in), the trio wandered the corridors of the complex, listening out for hearsay. Just when they were close to giving up and leaving undetected, they heard running footsteps and a voice shouting:

"Hey, you two!"

"Us?" Jessie and James said together. Shaking, they turned to see Cassidy rushing at them.

"Can we help you?" Jessie forced a squealing girlish voice.

The blonde Rocket produced a picture of Jessie and James striking a renowned pose, arms folded, back-to-back, a rose in James's fist. "Have you seen these agents?"

"Oh they look divine," James exclaimed before his partner stomped on his foot and gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm afraid not, ma'am, sorry!"

Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "I haven't seen you two around before."

"We're newly qualified." James winced, hopping slightly.

"I'm Leone, he's Sergio."

"Right, well, if you see these losers anywhere, tell them the boss is looking for them."

"Oh, have they done something bad?" asked James.

Cassidy grumbled. "That's exactly the problem. Now the boss wants to reward them and I've been given the job of finding them. My life _sucks_."

"A promotion?" Jessie's eyes watered behind her shades.

There was confirmation in the grunted reply. "Ooh when I see those lame excuses again it'll be too soon."

"I suppose you'll have to prepare for trouble…"

Cassidy looked up with shrewd confusion. Both of the Mexican-guised Rockets trembled in their boots as though they would explode.

"What did you have to go and say _that _for," groaned 'Sergio'.

"I – I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"I can't hold it in!"

"Me neither!"

"Make that double!" James yelled so suddenly that Cassidy stumbled. With a triumphant whirl, the two threw off their disguises.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie cried boldly. Throughout the passageway people stopped and stared.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off to the stars at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The Electrode beside them cracked open with a 'pop' and out leapt Meowth. "Achoooo! Dat's right!"

"Ugh!" said Cassidy, who had been masochistic enough to watch the whole thing and was now wiping cat bogeys from her uniform. "Get the hell out of here. Go suck up to the boss with your one-time fluke and leave so the rest of us can get on with being successful."

"And miss the chance to see your face?" Jessie simpered. "How ever could we do such a thing?"

"Why it's positively glowing!" James grinned.

"Yeah," agreed Meowth. "Wid shame!" The cat-type burst out laughing, which swiftly turned to sneezing.

With a growl, Cassidy turned and stomped off.

"C'mon Jessie." James beamed. "Let's go see the boss."

"Shall we?"

James offered his arm, which his partner took happily. They skipped off with Meowth marching in tow, singing along the way.

"We're going to get a pro-mo-tion!"

* * *

Standing in the vast room at the HQ's summit, Team Rocket looked up at the great screen fixed to the back wall, the image of their boss half dipped in shadow. The moment was so unnerving they had to resist holding on to one another.

"This is highly unusual," Giovanni's voice boomed from the monitor. "You have for once done…well. Exceptionally well, in fact. I have already had several reports of additions to our pokémon collection in your names in the last twenty-four hours."

"Several?" James squeaked. He bit his lip.

"I do not know how this has been achieved but keep it up. As a reward for your surprising turnaround, I am granting you clearance to wear the black uniform should you so choose. I have also provided you with an assignment, which I had thought you would have picked up when you checked in."

"An assignment?" Jessie looked stunned. "You mean we don't have to -."

" – chase after that Pikachu any more?" James looked like he might cry.

"It is a temporary assignment," Giovanni answered. "You will continue to follow the boy Ash Ketchum when this one is complete. There have been reports that a legendary bird pokémon has been seen nesting in the Viridian Forest. I want you to investigate and, should there prove to be any eggs laid by this creature, I want them brought to me."

"Of course, sir."

"Whatever you say, sir!"

"Good. Now, with the money you have deposited in our private banks, I will unfreeze your access to the Team Rocket accounts. I am sure the balloon-repair company will be pleased."

Eyes shining with glee, the team clasped their hands and smiled up at Giovanni's concealed face.

"Thank you, sir!"

"We won't let you down!"

"See that you don't." The screen flicked to black, leaving Team Rocket alone.

"This is the best day of my life," Jessie said, expression stupored.

"I can finally get paid again for my work!"

"Huh?"

"All those times after blast-offs, paying out of my own pocket!"

Jessie blinked at James. "_You're _the balloon-repair man?"

He gave a haughty sniff. "Obviously."

"You mean all those times we went to that beat-up shack in the woods dragging the basket -."

"Mmhmm."

"And you were always off somewhere with an excuse…"

James smirked. "Well you always did want to see him alone."

Horror etched onto Jessie's face. "I kissed that guy on the cheek the last time!"

The smugness continued. "I know. You were very grateful."

Jessie dropped into her ominous realm of calm. "James, I'm going to hit you now."

"I thought so, but thanks for the warning."

"Ready?"

"N-." The force of his partner's fist sent him crashing into the wall.

"To Viridian Forest!" Jessie announced.

"Aaaaachoooo!" said Meowth, and fell over.

"Oh."

Teetering over to the prone cat, James scooped him up and looked sheepishly at Jessie. They both nodded.

"To the in-house Pokémon Centre and _then _Viridian Forest!"


End file.
